Feels Right
by meetmeontheequinox
Summary: Jim and Spock want to be together, but have some obstacles to over come first. K/S, implied Spock/Uhura
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-** I don't own anything! If I did Spock and Kirk would be at it like animals!

* * *

**

They had to keep it a secret. There were no public displays of affection, no vocal terms of endearment, just small moments they could steal in one of their quarters, or empty storage rooms. On the bridge you could practically smell the sexual tension between them, even if everyone else was clueless . Both tempting with the thought of just bending the other over on the control panels, in front of everybody, but that was completely out of the question. Spock was still with Uhura in a non-exclusive way, but she was not aware of that.

This all started with an away mission, but doesn't everything? Kirk, Spock and a few other ensigns transported down onto this unknown planet to examine if it was habitable. Of course, just like everything that Captain James T. Kirk is involved with, things went complete wrong. Spock was reading his PADD over a plant determining if it was poisonous, when out of nowhere the ground started to shake. Kirk was on the inside of the cave right near Spock, who was at the mouth. The roof of the cave started to come down, with nothing but concern for his captain and semi- friend (they were working on it), Spock dove into the cave and on top of Jim covering his head from the debris.

When Spock woke up, his and Kirks positions were switched. Looking into Jims eyes and seeing nothing of concern leaking through them, startled Spock beyond words, and that was a first for him.

"Spock?...Spock?..," Jim kept repeating waiting for his first officer to respond.

"Yes, Captain?" It was simple but enough to get Kirk to release the tension in his shoulders.

"Are you alright? What kind of idiot are you to jump into a cave that's about to collapse?" Jim meant to be reprimanding but had that infamous smirk plastered on his face.

"I…will be alright Captain," Jim caught the slight wince of his first, and interrupted before Spock could continue.

"Where does it hurt?" Spock tilted his head, as if to inquire just how his captain could know that he was injured. Spock was almost positive he kept his face neutral as usual, but maybe he was incorrect. Illogical, he thought.

"My left shoulder seems to be dislocated, Captain." Jim twisted to look at the shoulder, and took Spocks front and back into his hands.

"Captain may I inquire what you are doing?" Spock flinched at Kirks touch, but relaxed just as quickly.

"Spock, call me Jim, how many times do I have to tell you? I am relocating your shoulder, if we are gonna get out of here we'll need both of your arms in use." Spock nodded at Jims Words. Calling his captain by his first name, seemed unprofessional, but that was how he saw their relationship these last few weeks. What with the chess matches and personal discussions of childhood and work, things were a little more then civil, they were friendly, and to Spock it was astonishing how quickly and how much he opened up to Jim.

"Ok, Spock on the count of three I'm going to lock your shoulder back in to place. One...Two…Three," "AHH…," was all that came out of Spock's mouth as they heard the bones lock back into place.

"Thank you, Jim! My arm feels much better," Spock moved his arm to test the feeling, and was relieved to feel it a little stiff but relatively normal.

"No problem, I guess all that time with Bones has paid off! How are we going to get out of here, our transporters are broken?" There was an unsettling look that flew through both men, and they could not deny the attraction any longer. Both seemed to know what the other was thinking, and before either could object, their lips were smashed together leaving no room to breathe. The kiss was forceful and demanding, forgetting all responsibility, the Enterprise, Star Fleet, Command, nothing but want ran through their minds. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Spock knew this had consequences, like Nyota, but the only thing he cared about was the feeling of his captain beneath him as they tumbled to the floor.

Jim's mind, on the other hand, was racing. He had wanted this since Spock accepted his proposal to become his first officer. However, knew nothing really could be done to make it official without hurting a certain someone. Therefore, Jim decided to make the most of this while it lasted.

Their bodies were pressed flat against one another, kisses trailing everywhere their mouths could reach. Neither one getting the full satisfaction they craved, both afraid of making the first move. Spock decided enough was enough, and began to move down towards that particular place that would make Jim moan; kissing his way down, leaving his mark every few inches, both breathless and in complete ecstasy. Spock reached Kirk's pants button and stopped looking back up at Jim, locking eyes with him. Kirks lips turned up into a smirk and he watched as Spock's lips twitched equivalent to a Vulcan smile.

"Jim… I …," before Spock could finish is sentence, a muffled voice broke threw the debris.

"Spock…Captain… Are you alright?" That voice recognizable to both men, and it stopped them right in their tracks.

"Uhura…," Jim and Spock whispered simultaneously to each other, neither knowing what to do.

* * *

A/N-** Well, let me know what you think! I would love some feedback if I should keep going, or if it is a dead end. **


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer-** I don't own anything! **

With a quick glance at one another, Spock and Kirk, quickly stood, pulled up and smoothed out their clothing. The debris was being pushed away by the rescuers sent to aid the two officers. Uhura kept trying to receive an answer from the males. "All you alright, Spock…Captain?"

"Yes, Nyota, we both are in adequate condition, considering the events that have taken place," Spock was the first to be able to form a coherent thought.

"UHH...Yah we're good!" This was the only thing Jim could get out of his normally smart-ass mouth.

"OK, good, we are trying to get you both out, just gives us sometime to access the damage. "

It took the away team approximately an hour to dig threw the rocks and dust, to properly be able to see their superiors. Once out, Kirk called up to Scotty saying "beam us up!" All Kirk wanted to do was get a chance to discuss what happened with Spock. However, it seemed that Uhura was attached to him. Not letting him out of her sight, even when Bones evaluated both officers. Jim decided to take matters in his own hands, playing the captain card.

"Commander Spock," Spock quickly glanced up with the formal use of his title, "I would like to see you in my office, as soon as Doctor McCoy is done with you." There was a quick spark that flew through them; apparently, they were the ones to feel it.

"But, Captain…He just went through a tremendous amount of distress today, I think Spock deserves a break," Uhura had thrown at her Captain quickly.

"Lieutenant, I did not ask for your opinion! I would most appreciate it if you would refrain from questioning my authority," you could practically feel the rage radiating off Jim.

"Captain…" Uhura started, but was interjected by Spock, "Nyota, Please I am quite alright, proceeding with my duties is very logical solution, since it is still my shift."

"As soon as you are able Commander," added Kirk, before leaving the medical bay. Kirk had to appreciate being Captain at times like this, being able to demand whatever he wanted. He did know that it was wrong to demand a meeting so soon after the incident, but he needed Spock! 'Wow, how true was that statement,' Jim had thought. He was not supposed to have feelings like this for his first officer, but there they were, plain as day.

Jim entered his office, swiftly and sat down at his desk, slamming his head down with a loud thud. There wasn't much else to do but wait until Spock arrived. Kirk's mind drifted to what happened in that cave, the kisses, touches, and how hard Jim had become feeling Spock hover above him like he owned Jim. With the thoughts of that passionate, lustful event implanted in his brain, the chime came through the thoughts. Spock was here! "Enter," was all Jim could muster trying to calm himself down.

"You requested my presence, Captain?" There was no reply, just a quick glide across the office. Once the two bodies met, the fire was ignited. Lips met lips, chests met chests, and arms met the backs of the other. Kirk wanted, no needed, to finish what was started in that damn cave; make his wishes known to the other male. Spock parted Jim's lips, and was granted access to the hotness of the others tongue. The dominance was determined when Spock slammed Jim into the wall next to the door. All that was heard was the smacking of their much-needed release of sexual tension. A few gasps escaped Jim's mouth, when Spock preceded his trail down the captain's body.

"Spock…" Jim moaned out when his commander reached the pants button. Without a second thought, Spock pulled down the others pants, and went back up to attack those bruised lips.

Jim, tired of being the only one half-naked, took the liberty of departing Spock with both shirt and pants. With both men in their boxers, they pulled apart, and looked the other over. The want evident in both blue and brown pools. Just as fast as they looked each other, they were back clinging to the other.

It was Jim's turn to take the lead, falling to the floor, reaching down and into Spock's boxers. He began to stroke the manhood, which was still hiding in the offending garment. For the first time, Jim saw a flare of emotion from Spock. Spock gasped and moaned. It was rare even for Spock, he normally could contain himself, but this time his attachment to his captain took him by surprise. Spock wanted more! Somehow, knowing exactly what he needed, Jim removed the remaining clothes off both men.

In the after math, the two officers clung on to the other. Nothing was said, afraid of vocalizing what ran through their minds, 'what happens now?' Jim's head was resting on Spock's chest as the commanders fingers ran soothingly down the captains back. Kirk turned his head to face Spock, what he saw in the first officers eyes rendered him speechless. Spock looked upon Jim with emotion-filled eyes, not holding back, like the Vulcan heritage told him to do.

"Jim…?" Spock began as the captain stared open-mouthed at him.

"WOW! Your eyes, there so different… I mean…uhh…" Jim just could not get the sentence out. He could not capture what he saw in those eyes with words.

"Are you alright?" Spock looked concerned, at the lack of Jim's wording.

"Yes, it's just…Ok, Spock here it is, I…I…god dammit! I am in love with you!" Jim closed his eyes, afraid of the rejection that would presumably come. Spock bent down and pressed a sweet and innocent kiss to the top of Jim's head.

"As I am with you," Spock said returning to their previous position.

* * *

A/N-** Sorry about the lack of sex scene, I just didn't know exactly how much I should reveal. The thought "less is more," ran through my mind, but when I went back to reread it I thought it was pretty crappy, but I wanted to get it out to you guys. So, go easy! lol, Any way, let me know what you think, any ideas of how I should brake up Spock and Uhura? Review! PLZZ??**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER****- I OWN NOTHING!**

It had been exactly one week, 4 hours and 25 seconds since Jim had admitted his love for the first officer, and Spock was counting every second, millisecond. Everything seemed new to him, the lights were brighter, food had a much sweeter taste, and the always serious Vulcan hadn't had a shadowy thought in forever. This was just Spock, now the beloved Captain James T. Kirk seemed to have a new spring in his step, his smirk reached his eyes that opened his soul to the world. Nothing could bring these two down, so it seemed.

The crew started to take notice, the glances, and peripheral stares on the bridge, mess hall, everywhere! Nobody was as confused as Nyota, she had no idea how two men that had been sworn enemies now, have each others back, in more ways then one, but only said men knew that!

"Keptin, ju aave a meessage frum Starfeet," Chekov turned to look at Kirk who was in his chair, that conveniently was placed in the middle of the bridge.

"Thank you, I will take it in my office, please patch them through." Kirk quickly got up giving Spock the 'follow me, and maybe we can spare sometime for ourselves' look.

Chekov who was oblivious to the exchange said, "Eess Sir!"

Watching his Captain reach the turbo lift, Spock shot up swiftly and with gracefulness that Jim could not help but admire, left Sulu in charge.

After the doors to the lift shut, both men simultaneously reached their hands out to each other, in a Vulcan kiss. Jim was not sure which he preferred more, Vulcan or human, both sent thousands of electric currents up his arm, and rendered him speechless.

Upon reaching the Captains office, Spock took the seat in front of Jim's desk, while Jim allowed the message from Command to play.

"Captain Kirk, Starfleet wants the Enterprise to dock at the nearest Starbase. We wish for the ship to receive the standard updates that Starfleet regulates. Thank You, Admiral Jones out."

With that out of the way Jim met Spock's gaze and they had a very intense few moments, feeling the intensity, and arousal that started to leak through the air. Jim broke the contact first; he needed to have an actual conversation with Spock without his hard on getting in the way. There were things that had to be said, things that needed to be made clear, and Jim (even with his rep of cocky arrogance, that somehow dissipated around Spock) had no idea where to begin.

"So, it looks like we are gonna have some shore leave!" It was the best Kirk could do, which was saying something.

"Yes, it does Captain," Spock still had that intensity in his eyes, as if he was undressing Jim with his eyes. This made Jim have to work harder to get through this without one of them being shoved on to his desk and being fucked senseless.

"I want you to spend it with me Spock, and me alone!" Jim waited for some rather tell tale sign from Spock, nothing came. "You may find this surprising, but I want you for myself, I'm tired of sharing. I know my own reputation, they say I don't do monogamist relationships, and I never have but I want one with you! You're it for me Spock, the one, the person that slipped through the barriers I so carefully put up, and I love you even more for it. Just, please, do this for me!" It all rushed out in one single breath. The silence was deafening, Jim was not sure if he ruined everything because the stoic Vulcan was sitting there staring at him, as if in deep thought. Suddenly, Spock shifted, he opened and closed his mouth a few times before saying, "Ok Jim." That was it, nothing more? Jim was incredulous.

"Are you kidding? That's all you have to say, after I spill my heart out?" Jim had just reached boiling point, and the top was about to fly off.

"Jim, I have been trying to break up with the lieutenant for a week now, but every time I try we are interrupted, either by an emergency, someone walking in, or simply bad timing. You cannot honestly think I would do that to you, do you? I am so far gone in you, I do not know where you start and I began! I honestly do not care to find out either. As far as anyone else goes, you are my only one, my T'hy'la!" Jim took a sharp intake of breath with this word; it was one of the only words in Vulcan he actually knew.

"Really?" Jim was stunned!

Spock stood from his seat, rounded around and knelt on the floor right next to the captain's chair. "I will make sure it is done today. You have my word, Jim." That was enough to satisfy Kirk; he bent down and gave a chaste kiss to Spock's lips. Finding Lieutenant Uhura was easy; she was just leaving her shift on the bridge when Spock intercepted her.

"Nyota, could I have a word, privately?" Spock said in a kind way, trying to ease her from being alarmed.

"Of course, Commander!" His point ears did not miss the flirty tone. Uhura grabbed hold of Spock's belt loop and dragged him into the nearest empty rec. room.

Upon arrival, glossy plump lips met small reluctant ones, the linguistics expert started to pull up Spock's blue issued uniform shirt before he could object.

"Uhura, please disengage from my clothes!" Spock tried his hardest to hide the disgust he felt, but the beauty caught it in a flash.

"Spock what's the matter?" Uhura asked taking his face in her hands.

Spock paused before continuing, he was stumped! How did he, what was it the humans said, 'let her down easily?' "Nyota, I can't do this anymore, I treasure you and would like to keep a friendship with you, but that is all I can give you! I have, as humans say, 'moved on.'"

Uhura was bewildered, how could this be? They were fine a few weeks ago! Although, Spock had started to pull away once him and the Captain had returned from the tragic cave accident a week ago. Well, she would be damned if she let Spock go without a fight! HE WAS HERS!

"Is there someone else?" Nyota would kill that women, bring her back, and do it again.

"Perhaps, but that does not have a significance to our situation," Spock went on, trying to keep his relationship with the captain a secret.

Uhura was livid, "TO HELL IT DOESN'T, the only reason you want to break up with me, is so you can dig your claws into her without feeling guilty!" Spock did feel guilty, but that could not be helped.

"You've…You've…already slept with her, haven't you? Oh, I WILL KILL HER!" The first officer did not miss the lieutenant's accusation of the "the other woman" as actually being a "woman." Well, Spock had not in fact slept with another woman, so a little white lie couldn't hurt right?

"No, I have not!" With that Uhura stormed out of the rec. room, with a hell hath no fury look on her face. If the crew noticed, they did not say anything, besides there is nothing scarier then a woman scorned!

* * *

A/N-** Alright, I had a lot of fun writing Uhura's part, and I completely believe that a woman scorned is the scariest thing EVER! Drop me a review and tell me whatcha think, I'm dying to hear your feedback, anything I should have changed, added? Hoped you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am completely and utterly sorry for never updating this story! I would completely understand if you hate me! But, since I have came to my senses, instead of just plain stupidity, please read! **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! **

* * *

After Uhura stormed out of the rec. room, Spock went straight to the captains quarters. He needed a little comfort from his T'hy'la, Spock felt a little bad about how the whole thing went down.

Jim had just exited his bathroom, when the chime to his quarters went off. He wasn't expecting anybody, but still allowed to visitor to enter. Kirk was still clad in his boxers when Spock swiftly entered.

"Jim, how did you know it was me?" Spock asked before sitting on the edge of his captains bed.

"I didn't," Kirk gave him a quizzical look.

"Do you often make it a habit to allow visitors to enter when you are indisposed?"

"Aww… Spock are you jealous?" Jim came to stand between Spock's legs, still in nothing but a very damp towel.

Spock gave a quick arch of his eyebrow, "Jealousy would not define my emotion, but more of a protectiveness over what is mine."

A flash of want was in Jim's eyes and had leaned forward to catch Spock's lips in a passionate kiss. Hands wound around Kirk's waist releasing his somewhat loose towel leaving him completely naked. Spock broke the kiss to inspect the body in front of him.

Jim's arms pushed down on Spock's shoulders till his back met the bed, and straddled his hips. Jim's mouth began to move down, sucking on his neck, to his chest and to his hip bones. Spock couldn't hold back the gasp that escaped his mouth.

"Jim…Ahh… I came…" Spock started.

Jim then interrupted, "Oh trust me, you will," with that infamous smirk plasted on his face.

Spock couldn't form an actual sentence as Jim's hot mouth descended on to his aching member. As Jim began to swirl his tongue, and take all of Spock into his mouth, Spock finally let it out.

"I… ended… Nyota….God!" To Spock it made perfect sense, especially after Jim finished, leaving a completely spent Spock breathless on the bed. Jim let go his Spock with a loud 'pop' and asked, "You ended it with Uhura?"

"Yes," was all Spock could get out, still breathless. It didn't seem to matter how many times Jim and Spock devoured each other, it was always mind blowing.

Jim had a very contemplating look on his face and Spock picked up on it right away.

"I Thought you would be happy?" Spock sat up looking confused.

Jim leaned in to give a chaste kiss to his lips, "Of Course, how did she take it?"

Spock looked to the ground then back up at Jim, "She has sworn to kill the woman I am sleeping with…"

With that Jim chuckled, "Well, then I guess we are doing pretty good at keeping us a secret," he laughed once more, "I can't believe she things I'm a woman!"

"I didn't persuade her otherwise, so I'd fear for the safety of our female crewmembers," Spock looked serious, as Jim looked amused.

"Does this mean, I get you all to myself now?" Jim gave that cocky grin to Spock before leaning in to his side on the bed, in a cuddling position.

"I have been yours since I agreed to be your first, T'hy'la." Spock wound his arm around Jims waist pulling him closer.

"So, Mr. Spock, what are your plans for shore leave?" Jim asked

Spock looked straight into his eyes and said, "That would depend on what you have on your agenda, Captain!"

* * *

**Thank you and again I am soo SORRY! REVIEWS?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, heres the newest chapter, I hope you all like it! **

**Disclaimer: DONT OWN! **

* * *

Jim sat in the command chair on the bridge and waited anxiously for the ship to dock at the nearest Starbase. The only visible sign to his crew was a shaking leg that just did not want to stay still. Jim had even grabbed it, but it bounced away and started to catch attention.

"Captain, what are your plans for leave?" Asked a very flirty Uhura, who was shooting daggers right at Spock.

Jim gulped, "Uh…you know, the usual, relax…taking it easy," Jim couldn't help but glance in his peripheral sights at Spock. Luckily, Uhura was still killing Spock with her eyes, but with Spock you'd never know it. He was emotionless as ever, that was until he caught those bright blue eyes with his, then he softened just the slightest. Not visible by anyone but Jim, that made Jim shutter and want to take Spock right there at his station.

He could just imagine the look his bridge crew would give them, and without realizing it gave a mischievous laugh.

"Something funny, Captain?" Again Uhura, but this time with an edge.

Jim looked straight at her, "Yes, very, but that is something for off duty discussions," Jim looked around his bridge and caught them all blatantly staring at their exchange, "Everyone back to work! We only have an hour till shore leave, and I want this ship to make it there in one piece!"

Spock had the slightest bit of amusement in his eyes as he listened to the authority that rang through the room. It was, dare he say, hot! If he gave in to that human side of him, which he'd like to clarify that he did not, not ever! Oh, who was he kidding, that's the only side Jim brought out in him, and he wasn't ashamed of it. Jim was helping him to except that part of his heritage.

That hour lasted an eternity to Jim, between the stolen glances and the arrangements for dock and the orders were given to return to the ship in five days. Jim as captain was the last to leave, well Spock was there too, but he used the rule of First officer to accompany the captain. Chekov and Sulu, waved goodbye as they left, promises made to meet up with their captain for a drink, and of course Spock could come too.

The crew members had noticed how close the two had gotten, since that curious incident in the cave. But, none had the courage to ask the details. Pretty much those who had clearance read the reports, and nothing odd was written. Though the crew knew something had broken the just professional relationship between the men, they now seemed friends. None know exactly how friendly they had gotten.

Jim ran down the list of all the crew that had left, making sure no one was left on board. When Spock came from behind and wrapped him in a very unusual embrace, it startled Jim.

But instead of ruining the moment Jim leaned into Spock. Now in the privacy of the empty ship they could act however they pleased, and Jim planned on using these five days to grow closer to Spock, mentally and physically.

"How are you, T'hy'la?" Spock whispered in his ear.

"Better, now that I can do this," as he said it, Jim turned in Spock's arms to place a very passionate kiss to the others lips.

"I cannot not deny that I feel the same," Spock replied after moments of a very heated battle of the tongues.

Jim looked down at the floor before asking, "Spock I've been thinking," with this Spock's eyebrow rose into his hair, "what if we share a room?"

They were so used to sneaking around, it would be nice not to have to sneak through halls, worried over who may catch them.

Spock waited a few seconds before replying, which Jim looked beyond nervous, "Jim, that would be quite pleasing, I have to say I was determining the same question."

With that both men left the ship, and went to finish their duties on deck before slipping into shore leave.

The room that the commander and captain had acquired was beyond what they imagined. They booked a sort of suite, king sized bed, which Jim had every intention of putting to good use. They agreed to spend the night in relaxing, when the chime to their room rang through, disrupting their intense battle of chess, which Kirk was winning.

Both men looked at each other startled. They had already planned on telling any visitors that Spock was just their to play chess and that his room was an a completely different area. The last thing they wanted was suspicion, and if they said it was Spocks room, they would most likely want to know where he is staying, especially Bones.

It wasn't a surprise to see the said man, on the other side of the door. Jim had sort of been avoiding him as of late. He was afraid of what the doctor would see, read, or get him drunk enough to reveal. But, Jim knew there was only a matter of time before his best friend would corner him.

"What the hell, man? I haven't seen you in a week, what are you sleeping with someone or what?" Bones said as he entered the room, and only noticing Spock as the last part slipped out.

"Sorry Bones, I was just buried deep in work, you know I am captain of a ship, it comes with this shitty stuff called paperwork," Jim clapped Bones on the back with a grin.

Bones eyed Spock suspiciously, "What's the hobgoblin doing here?"

"Hello, Doctor," and before Spock could answer further, Jim sat in his previous spot to finish the game, and said, "I challenged him in a dual of strategy."

"Uh huh, I'm assuming he's kickin your ass!" Bones leaned against the wall nearest Jim.

"Why would you say that? Do you not have any confidence in me at all, after everything Bones?" When the doctor didn't respond, Jim added, "I'm winning you ass hat!"

Spock slanted an eyebrow at his captains words, and nodded in confirmation, "affirmative, the captain is quite good." Though Spock was quite aware of how "good" his captain could be.

With that thought, Jim claimed his Queen with a devilish grin, "Wanna rematch Commander?"

Spock couldn't answer because Bones interrupted, "Jim, some of the bridge crew are meeting at the bar tonight, and I have been sent to round you up. They said, and I quote, 'bring his ass here, we wana see that infamous reputation put to work.'"

Jim gave a somewhat shy smirk, "Not tonight Bones, I'm wiped, and just wana stay in."

Bones looked at Spock, then back to his friend, "Kid, you're coming, whether I have to drag you there or not! You need to have some fun, and trust me I wouldn't normally say that, but you have been a workaholic."

"Kind of comes with the fact that the lives of an entire crew rests in my hands!" Jim looked to Spock for help, but the Vulcan actually had to agree with the doctor.

"Captain, you should accompany the crew, it may do you and possibly them some good," Jims mouth almost hit the ground, that was the last thing he expected to hear from Spock's mouth.

"See, even the Vulcan agrees," Bones retorted.

Jim looked into Spock's eyes for any sign of a lie, and he couldn't find anything, "Fine, I'll go, but only if my first _accompanies me_!"

Jim gave Spock his cocky grin, and from under the table, ran his foot up Spock's black pant leg.

Bones, oblivious to the exchange under the table, rolled his eyes, "Ya, whatever, you ready?"

All three men, entered the bar and were bombarded with the smell of sweat, loud music, and shouts of "Captain! Commander! Doc.!"

It wasn't long before drinks were shoved in their hands that Jim hesitantly look at Spock before taking a sip.

Jim knew he needed to be his old self, that player, alcoholic, and straight up wise ass, to avoid any questions or suspicions. But, with Spock and being a Captain, it seemed that all was in his past. He liked the new James T. Kirk. The one who was in a monogamist relationship, even if it was secret, with a very sexy Vulcan male. Who rarely drink, besides the end of a bad mission, in Bones office with the hidden whiskey. He felt simply complete.

Spock pretty much didn't touch his drink, which Jim was not surprised. Jim was a little on the buzzed side and Spock was very much on edge, the loud music ten times as loud to his Vulcan ears, and of course their was the fact that every girl in the bar had asked Jim to dance. He declined politely each time, earning a confused look from Bones. Even Uhura was a bit surprised, but it didn't stop her from asking him herself, eyeing Spock. It was clear she was trying to make him jealous, but she wasn't aware that it was her he was jealous of. The fact that she could openly flirt with the captain, and no one thought it was out of the ordinary.

"Captian come on, lets dance!" Uhura had grabbed his hand and started to pull him towards the dance floor.

"No, lieutenant, I really don't want to," Jim felt bad, he knew how this must be awkward for Spock and how out of place he must feel. But, as Jim turned to look at him, Spock had turned for the door. Jim instantly shook off Uhura's attempts, and went after Spock, leaving a very shocked Uhura, Bones and Scotty in his wake.

Jim busted through the doors, looking for any sign of his lover. He caught a glimpse of Spock's shirt turn a corner, and Jim ran after him.

"Spock, wait!" When the captain caught up, Spock was in a bit of a frenzy. Jim had seen that look once before, and he was on the receiving end last time, almost being choked to death.

"Spock, what happened?" Jim placed his hand on Spock's cheek to calm the man, and to get him to look at him.

Spock closed his eyes and with clenched fists answered, "Nyota, slightly touched my shoulder, when she was asking you to dance, and I could see what she wanted." Spock took a deep breath before continuing, "She wanted what was mine, Jim. She wanted to use you, make me jealous. But, she has it wrong, it was her I was jealous of!"

Spock yanked his head from Jim's grasp, and Jim reached out to him again, before asking, "Why were you jealous of her?"

"She gets to openly show her affection for you, even if it was directed at me, she could still do it, and not raise any suspicions. Jim, I love You! You're my T'hy'la, and I have to hide that!"

It was the most human thing Jim had ever heard come from Spock, he was shocked, but honored. Without any words Jim grabbed hold of Spock and pushed him against the building, devouring Spock's lips with his own. It became a battle for dominance and Jim was winning. Spock usually handled the leading but Jim needed to show Spock exactly how he felt. He broke their lips and leaned into Spock's ear and whispered, "I love you, too!"

There was no turning back then. They were so lost in each other that it was a matter of need, want, and confirmation. Spock arched into Jim when he circled the area of his hole. They were hidden in a dark alley, and neither cared how exposed they would be if someone was to walk down towards them.

Jim pushed a finger into Spock, feeling the tightness and warmth that was there. Spock gave a guttural moan. With that Jim pushed in another finger, scissoring them, to get Spock used to the feeling. By the third one, Spock wanted Jim, all of Jim, inside him.

"Jim, I need… now!" It was all Jim needed to push all the way in with his already hard member.

"Arrgg!" slipped from Jim's lips as he was met with complete pleasure. He bent down claiming Spock's neck and marking him as his. With each thrust, Spock's legs, that were wrapped around Jims waist would hold on that much tighter. He was sure his back would have bruises in the morning from the wall.

As Jim hit Spock's prostate, it was all Spock could do not to cum right there. No, he needed to feel Jim touching him. As if reading his thoughts, Jim reached down and stroked Spock into his orgasm, and soon after Jim joined him, riding together into oblivion.

They were spent and leaning into each other. Spock's back still against the wall, and Jims forehead rested against Spocks.

They were not aware of a dark skinned observer, her eyes wide with realization, and shock.

* * *

**Well? Thougts? Thanks for reading!**


End file.
